Walking Dead: Internment
"Internment" is the title to the fifth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Boyd and written by Channing Powell based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, November 10th, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * "WD: Internment" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 15th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Internment"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 12.20 million people. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actress Melissa McBride, who plays Carol Peletier, receives title credit, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * Actress Emily Kinney, who plays Beth Greene, receives title credit, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Caleb Subramanian. He dies and becomes a walker in this episode and is ultimately stabbed in the head by Hershel Greene. Allusions * Bloopers * When Rick Grimes returns to the prison from his search, he gets out of the car to talk to Maggie Greene and leaves the door open. In the next shot the door is closed while Rick is talking to Maggie. When Rick walks back to car, the door is open. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Internment"; Mistakes/Goofs. * When Rick Grimes bludgeons the walker with his rifle, he is clearly shown attaching a fresh magazine. It is also visible while he hits the walker. However, in the next shot, the magazine is missing and Carl throws him another one. The Walking Dead Wiki; The Walking Dead, "Internment"; Goofs/Errors. * When the prison survivors start turning into walkers and attacking cell block A, Maggie and Rick Grimes are outside chopping wood to hold up the fence when they hear the gunshot. It is daylight at this time. When Maggie runs off, Rick goes to find Carl Grimes to help him, but by this point it is suddenly pitch dark outside. Even though only minutes seem to have passed. The Walking Dead Wiki; The Walking Dead, "Internment"; Goofs/Errors. Quotes * Carl Grimes: Dad, you can't keep me from it. * Rick Grimes: What? * Carl Grimes: From what always happens. * Rick Grimes: I know. But it's my job to try. .... * Hershel Greene: Some council meeting, huh? * Sasha Williams: We're two members short. * Hershel Greene: I think we should make some new rules before they get back. I hereby declare we have spaghetti Tuesdays every Wednesday. First we have to find some spaghetti. .... * Tyreese Williams: How's Glenn doing? * Hershel Greene: He made it through the night. He's breathing on his own now. Maggie and Bob are with him. He seems stable enough for me to get some air. * Daryl Dixon: He's a tough son of a bitch. * Hershel Greene: He is. * Daryl Dixon: You're a tough son of a bitch. * Hershel Greene: I am. .... * Maggie Greene: Where's Glenn? He said he would meet me. * Hershel Greene: He's resting. * Maggie Greene: Is he okay? * Hershel Greene: He was helping me and he got tired. That's all. * Maggie Greene: If you need help, I can help you. * Hershel Greene: I don't. I was just keeping him occupied. Keeping his mind on healthy people. * Maggie Greene: I can come in there and help you. * Hershel Greene: No, you don't need to. * Maggie Greene: You can rest, dad-- * Hershel Greene: No. How's Bethy? * Maggie Greene'e: She's okay. Daddy, you look so tired. * 'Hershel Greene: I am. But I'm fine. .... * Hershel Greene: Third one we've lost. We're burning them behind the blocks. Burning them. That's what it's come to. * Rick Grimes: Are you okay? * Hershel Greene: I talked to him yesterday, about Steinbeck. He told me a quote, "A sad soul can kill quicker than a germ." That's exactly why I didn't want them all to see what happens. I know they know, but I didn't want them to see it right now. * Rick Grimes: They're seeing you, Hershel. They see you, keep going. Even after all the choices keep getting taken away. When we get past this thing, it's not going to be like how it was, is it? * Hershel Greene: No. .... * Hershel Greene: Welcome back. * Sasha Williams: I passed out. * Hershel Greene: You were dehydrated. Being a hero takes a lot out of ya. * Sasha Williams: You should know. I thought you were an idiot to come in here. I mean, I was sure you were just going to be a dead, foolish man. * Hershel Greene: I can't tell if that's a compliment. * Sasha Williams: I don't know what I'm saying, I must have hit my head. I don't believe in magic, or luck, I do the math and I don't gamble. But I don't know if I'd be here right now if you weren't so damns stupid. * Hershel Greene: You know what, I'm going to take that as a compliment. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014 television episodes